


Art for polomonkey's 'A Fairy Tale'

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art for Fic, Community: tavern_tales, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Merlin is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“What are you, some kind of pixie?” he says, squinting to focus.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for polomonkey's 'A Fairy Tale'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318104) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



> Done for Polomonkey’s Fairy Tale- which I always meant to draw out somehow - and then Tavern Tales gave me the perfect excuse.

> The creatu- _faery_ – flies back a little so Arthur can finally get a good look at it. Him. He thinks it’s a boy. But to be honest the outfit makes it hard to tell. The faery is dressed in a light green, extremely skimpy little tunic, and just visible underneath are some of the tiniest undergarments that Arthur’s ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on. He quickly directs his gaze back up to the faery’s face, and takes in the sharp blue eyes, the sticky out ears. And of course the surprisingly delicate gossamer wings protruding from the faery’s back, looking almost too thin to keep him aloft.
> 
> The faery certainly is aloft though, and currently flying irritating circles around Arthur’s head.

 


End file.
